Sugar Powder Doughnuts
by Carolina-not-Caroline
Summary: Beth is pregnant. Beth loves doughnuts. Beth eats doughnuts she wasn't supposed to eat yet. Sort of follow up to When Expecting.
One thing everyone knows about Beth Greene is that she loves doughnuts. She absolutely loves them. Daryl sometimes thinks she loves them more than she loves him.

However, doughnuts are just food, so he isn't threatened by them. It does kind of bother/amuse him that when Beth sees doughnuts her face lights up just like when she looks at him. Doughnuts are just food anyways.

He honestly doesn't know where she stores all the doughnuts she eats though. She doesn't eat them every day per se, but when they do buy doughnuts, every weekend, the doughnuts fly. She eats them with vigor. Sometimes he thinks that she couldn't possibly enjoy them by how fast she eats them, but she does. Oh, she does.

She accompanies them with her daily mandatory coffee. If he could rank him, doughnuts, and coffee by how much she loves each one it would be:

1\. Coffee.

2\. Doughnuts.

3\. Daryl.

She loves coffee. That woman can't live without coffee. Coffee to her is what cigarettes are to him. An addiction. That is why she stopped scowling at him when he smoked when they first met. After he pointed out to her that a coffee addiction was bad as a cigarette one, though by a smaller margin, she shut her pretty lips that held her retort and never bother him about smoking again.

He had told her he would stop smoking when she stopped drinking coffee and since that wasn't going to happen, then that was that. They did, however, stopped their addictions when she first got pregnant with Hunter. No one complained. Their baby was more important than coffee or cigarettes. Screw their addictions.

Eating doughnuts never stopped though. Heck, she ate more amounts of them when she got pregnant. And even though she thought she looked like a whale and that he would stop being attracted to her because her extra pounds, which he would never, she still ate her doughnuts with no complain. She still thought she looked fat, but Daryl made sure those thoughts left her head. Beth Greene was beautiful whilst pregnant and with her extra pounds. To Daryl that was an irrevocable fact.

She loves all doughnuts. There are some that she prefers to eat slightly more than others, and those are the sugar powder ones. She loves when the sugar creates a white mustache on her lips and Hunter's whenever they eat them. She, for sure is to blame for the little boys love for doughnuts too. Their little boy always laughs hysterically when he sees the white mustaches in his parents' faces. Daryl, might not love doughnuts as much as his wife does, but he does love making his son and wife laugh so he always make sure to eat the sugar powder doughnuts with his family.

Which was something he had planned to do today, but the three sugar powder doughnuts, out of a dozen, that he bought that morning were all gone. He shouldn't be surprised, and he knows who the culprit is. The culprit is pregnant again, so her food intake control is not the best at the moment. The cravings are ruling her life right now after all.

However, he loves teasing her sometimes about her impulsiveness when it comes to doughnuts, so he can't help but ask her,

"Did you eat all the sugar powder doughnuts?

And he knows she did, Hunter is still asleep so it couldn't have been the boy. Also the fact that her mouth is surrounded by white powder sugar and that her pants are powdered too, proves to him she ate them.

She answers no, however. No, she answers no with a mouth full of doughnut, sugar powdered, as a matter of fact.

And when he asks what's that in her pajama shorts, whilst pointing at them, he can't help but laugh, and completely fall in love with her again and an infinity times more strongly. To his question,

"Then what's that on your pants?"

His blue eyed, blonde hair, five foot five, pregnant wife, who would never hurt a soul, and who would never ever do drugs and has never ever done them, answers with no constriction,

"That's cocaine."

 **Okay so I might have seen one of those** ** _imagine your otp_** **posts on Tumblr, and it was sooo Bethyl to me that I had to write it, even when I'm supposed to be starting to write an essay draft that is due this Saturday. Bethyl is more important though, and I suck with poetry so I don't want to write this essay. But anyways I hope you guys enjoy this and leave a review;)**


End file.
